


Unfortunate

by ShepherdV2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - ??? (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Are The Tags Enough?, Artificial Soul, But She Will Die Sooner, Expect Horror Bros and Dust Bros, I'm not sorry, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Multi, Noto Alternate Version Is A Human, Noto Alternate Version Is Best Friend With The Protagonist, Noto Alternate Version Pronouns Is They/Them, Noto Dislike The AU Sanses And Papyruses, Noto Has Sans But Will Not Appear Until Later Chapter, Noto Is A HE, Noto Is Aware, Noto Is From More Futuristic AU, Noto Is Karma's Bitch, Noto Is Short And He Proud Of It, Noto Is The Reader, Noto Sans Is Font For Japanese, Noto is Noto Sans But He's Papyrus, Protagonist Is The Supposed Soulmate of Sanses, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Seige Is Badass Woman, So She's Irrelevant, Sorry Laddies, This Story About The Aftermath of Broken Soul Bound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdV2/pseuds/ShepherdV2
Summary: Unfortunate; /ʌnˈfɔːrtʃənət/adjectivehaving or marked by bad fortune; unlucky.nouna person who suffers bad fortune.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. (Prologue) Please Don't Call Me THAT

**Author's Note:**

> NEW STORY, I'm sorry for not update the other stories, I'm just busy with my life, job and college. Get sick sometimes but thankfully it was just common cold.
> 
> So here, The new story, my first Anti-harem story,
> 
> Enjoy~~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cliche Story begin.

> **Unfortunate; /ʌnˈfɔːrtʃənət/**
> 
> **_adjective_ **
> 
> **having or marked by bad fortune; unlucky.**
> 
> **_noun_  
>  a person who suffers bad fortune.**
> 
>   
> 

Is the best word to describe what just happened, waking up in the body of your own creation, not a human mind you, but a skeleton, with a jacket and baggy pants, a bag full of medical tools and a stun gun.

  


Immediately he knows what to do, he need to meet his creator, which is weird because he’s the creator yet he’s not.

  


Yep, he remembered everything now, he created this skeleton and he made _him_ to aware of his creator, made some of comic that draw him like he was communicated with his creator, so of course, he know about this, he knew he need to meet his creator, in other words, he’s alternate version of himself here.

  


His alternate version, himself being ended up inside of his creation body, what would be worse than this? Oh yeah, if he inside in this body, then the original and his brother will be here too, and it would be so massive pain to get in business with them.

  


Well of course it’s Ebott town, ah why that wasn’t _so_ surprising, sarcasm intended. He remembers that his hometown wasn’t in this so called Ebott town, but this is alternate universe, so obviously there’s something different between the two. Even the name was different, but the place is still familiar, still the same, every way, buildings and secret passages that he remembered is the same as in his own world.

  


“Well, nothing can beat this feeling.” Parkour is the best thing he could do in this crowded place, not just spent times effectively, but for adrenaline as well. The view from high place is perfect too, and there’s not much smoke on high place anyway.

  


Even now you’re a skeleton, that’s mean you don’t need or had lungs anymore, so it’s okay to parkour as much as you want, there’s no need to worry about your breath nor dehydration.

  


That’s the place, his flat in the previous world, he can break in and greet his other version. But, maybe it’s not a good idea,

  


Yeah, he would do that. Luckily, he lived at 12th floor, and if he could remember, there’s no another resident lived around on the 12th floor. So even if he breaks in loudly, there’s no one would hear him.

  


Ugh, he needs some food right now, he wondered if he could eat some human food? Will his body digest it normally, or it would just go through him? Pun unintended. Well, he will think that after he cook some decent food. Maybe some sandwiches and crockets, it’s perfect for noon snacks.

  


Well expected from his alternate version, there’s complete of cooking utensils and ingredients, from Asian to Western, but it mostly from Japanese. Well it’s more complete than his own, he applauds his other AU version passion about cooking.

  


After some times of cooking, suddenly there’s knives flying towards him, didn’t bother to look away from his cooking, he caught that knife gracefully with his bare boney hand.

  


“About time you appeared, asshole.” Someone appeared from the hall, heh.

  


“Well, it’s not my fault that this world is really hard to find.” He answered.

  


“That’s bullshit.”

  


“That’s a big word coming from you, but it’s good to see you again, _for real this time,_ **my creator**.”

  


\--

  


“And everyone forgot about the Undertale, even Toby Fox didn’t remember his own creation.” Ouch, the god forgot his wonderful creation, that’s unfortunate. But maybe it’s for a greater good, if the world was still remembered that game, the monster will overwhelm with fans everyday in their life on the surface.

  


“Wow, wait, how about the skeletons here?”

  


“As you already predicted, reverse harem.”

  


“Shit, don’t tell me..”

  


“No, yuck, why do you think that, I’m the one who protagonist here? Eww, no, hell no.” Thank stars!

  


“But it’s my friend we have to worry about, if I read their relationship correctly, it would be an anti-harem one.” Oh, wow, so in this world Sans is a stupid one, along with others version of him.

  


“Ah, so what do you now? You already knew my power and ability, despite cannot shortcut like Sanses or Swap Papyruses, I have many other tricks on my sleeves.”

  


“If the story is true now, you could do **that** too, don’t you?”

  


“Why of course, I’m a doctor _too_ after all, to save someone it’s requires everything to sacrifice, even it’s means to **cut the Soul Bond**.”

  


“We will look out for my friend, and it’s already crossed the line, we will humiliate them in public.” That smirk, it’s a bad omen.

  


“I don’t think that’s a good idea.. I’m in.” This person is so him, even in the alternate universe he didn’t really different. He took a peek and see the glimpse of their soul, it’s mostly bright yellow and a bit of red, so it’s major justice and minor determination, heh, for a trouble-maker person that traits surprised him.

  


“That’s it right? Then excuse me, I need to explore a bit of this town.” He said after he inhale a sandwich and then jump off from the window. No need to wait for answer, he know that they’re understand what would he do after this, of course not just because they’re his alternate version, but they’re the creator of this skeleton as well.

  


“Don’t go into trouble, PAPYRUS!” Oh, the _metaphorical_ vein popped on his skull.

  


“ ** _FOR THE GODDAMN HUNDREDTH TIME! DON’T FUCKING CALL ME THAT NAME!_** ” Yep, in the AU, Papyrus don’t like to be called by his true name, he’s already threw that name far away after some times, and sometimes his creator aka himself sometimes tease him about it in the one-shot comic.

  


Heh, he loves his creation to death.

  


-To be Continued-


	2. Flower for your thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a new ally.

-Noto-

After a few weeks of life in another body, he already adapted in this town, there’s many of monster-hater here, yet it’s already predictable, he’s in the Undertale universe after all, what’s a surface story if there’s no antagonist here? Boring story and he’s a realist person, there’s no happy-go-lucky world, there’s always sacrifices to make the world peaceful, that’s a necessary evil.

“… And then they fucking stupidly ignore their soulmate just like that.”

“Huh, I know that smiley trash-bag is so stupid, but I don’t know he would be **that** stupid.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t imagine that he’s an alternate version of my brother.”

“And, where is your brother now?”

“Beats me, I don’t have any fucking clue if he ended up here or still in my AU.” Heh, and here he’s, talking with the infamous talking flower in the underground, inside the ruins. Flowey isn’t the best companion but with his attitude and language, he’s an interesting one for Noto.

“Yeah, you’re being the Papyrus is more concerning than that.”

“Oh please, I know you love me Flowey.” He made the kissy face and leaning to Flowey.

“FUCK, GET AWAY YOU FUCKING CREEP!” Flowey hissed, yet Noto know Flowey appreciated his presence here, after he left alone in the ruins by the most monster here, he was lonely, and suddenly Noto appeared and his first sentence to Flowey was ‘Hey, _flower_ you today?’. That was when he though Noto was Sans that visit him and do the last thing, but no, this person isn’t Sans, but Papyrus that came from another world, another Alternate Universe.

Noto told Flowey about the Classic problem too, about him messing with something he shouldn’t and made his alternate version teared from their home and ended up here, about he ignored the Soul bond towards her soulmate for a blind fake love. Everything Noto told to Flowey made him more hate Sans than it should be, after everything that happened in the Underground, Sans was a mess, a walking fragile bomb that will make his surroundings damaged just because he did something stupid in any time.

“Say, if you had a chance to see the surface as someone in the past, are you gonna take that chance?”

“Metaphorical? I don’t know, I already got used to this environment, besides this is my home, my last thing that reminds me about my past and happiness.”

“That’s deep even for you, Flowey. But, if I said that I have my ways to give you a Soul, will you take it?”

“What? Are you gonna kill someone?”

“It’s not killing if the victim is already dead.” He said and then brought his dimensional box into existence, a medium tube came out from the darkness, the inside is a Soul, a _really_ pale red soul slowly beating alive inside the tube.

“It’s a **Determined** Soul, yet it’s still much weaker than Frisk’s or Chara’s. but it’d perfect for you.” Flowey eyed the Soul, but turned away his vision from that shining cordiform thing.

“I don’t have any place to live on the surface, I’m not Asriel anymore, I’m just a soulless monster that took someone’s misery for my own excitement.”

“Everyone deserves another chance Flowey, even Sans and the others who already ignored and hurt their soulmate. I know that murdering someone and deject a soulmate was an unforgivable act, but even that, everything that happened in your life is a lesson for you to make a better future.”

…

“で( _So_ )? Will you give it a chance?”

…

“Ugh! Just give me that damn thing.”

\--

“How it’s now? About getting to feel the _feelings_ again?”

“I’m not sure, it’s weird. I already got used to not feel such a thing, but now, here I’m back in my old body, but I still feel I’m Flowey.” The Flower now is a goat monster said, he wears a green and yellow stripped hoodie, with brown pants.

“It’s like being reborn, Flowey, yet it’s not, at least you didn’t end up in 異世界(Isekai) and meet some useless goddess.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just come on, we need some food right now, I’m hungry.” They walk through the mountain and chat a bit, see, Flowey isn’t bad as everybody thought, he’s just felt lonely and empty, he needed someone who understand him to the core.

“… Really? I think you wanted to avoid Sans, I mean _Classic_ for a while, so why you brought us here?” They stood in front of New Grillby’s Bar.

“As much as I hate grease and fast food, but Grillby’s food is blessing from heaven, I already been here for quite a while and make a deal with Grillby to not say anything to Classic, so we’re safe as long as we get out from here before Classic and others get here.” Well, yeah even in the previous world he wasn’t fond with fast food, that thing is just for emergency supplies and it’s not healthy for long term consumption and he didn’t want to get addicted with it. But what Grillby made is monster food, so it’s not like there’s any bad side-effect if he consumes it every day.

“Come on, we don’t have much time before Classic comes, ah keep your hoodie on, we don’t want any of them know that you’re still alive right?” Flowey nodded and keep the hoodie on tightly, he didn’t want to face his family now, or _ever_ he thought.

“Oy G! Two burgs and fries, keep the ketchup away please.” Noto ordered, Grillby looking at him and Flowey, before he stared back at Noto questioningly.

“It’s my friend that I told you about.” Grillby clicked with something and nodded back at Noto.

“You told that walking fire about me?” It’s not a question but statement.

“Yeah, but don’t worry Grillby’s the best secret keeper in the surface.”

“You know I could kill you right now.” The vines appeared from Flowey’s sleeves, but Noto just look at Flowey with smug face.

“You know you love me.” Flowey just squinted and look away, heh, you’re a terrible liar Flowey.

“… Here you go.” Grillby back with their order.

“Thanks, G.” And then he inhaled that burger, Flowey stared at him and then to his portion, hesitated grabbed the food before chomp it with his mouth. Delicious, it’s already so much long after he could enjoy the meal without being warry about everything.

“How the food?”

“Huh, not bad.” He said, munching the burger happily. Noto just look at him like a proud brother, smiling like an idiot that look at his brother who just got his first achievement. After they finished and paid the food they walk out from the bar, after Grillby had feeling that Classic will be there in a few minutes.

“フワー~(Fuwaa~), that was satisfying, さすが(As expected) Grillby.”

“Can you speak in language that I can understand?”

“Nah, it’s Noto ~~or MS Gothic~~ , it’s literally my name, so I can’t help anything about that. But I can teach you about it.”

“Nah, I’ll pass.” Noto chuckled, and just continued to tease Flowey with Japanese language. _He_ as **creator** was a person who interested to study and learn many languages that existed in the world, even local languages in the country. _He_ as a _creation_ was created to understand and use Japanese language in daily life, he used it as mercenary and a code to some allies.

“A-Asriel?” Uh oh, it’s a bad omen, he knows that voice, a voice that full of relief and broken to pieces at the same time, but Flowey didn’t face them instead he grabbed Noto hand and started to run.

He’s not ready to face his _mom_ , _sibling_ , he would break out in front of them he stays to long and stays too close with them. He run, _for the first time_ , he run away from happiness, not for his life, but _for someone else_ , he ran.

Noto, keep up with Flowey’s pace and then teleported, _not a shortcut_ , them to another place, a clinic.

“Noto, you late 3 minutes.” Someone said.

“At least I don’t skip my shift, right?”

“Huh, so who’s your friend?”

“Asriel, or you could call him Flowey now.”

“Oh, Flowey, pleased to meet you, my name is (Y/N), but you can call me Siege.” Seige who is Noto’s alternate version as a creator, a non-binary human who’s much violent yet calm like an eye of storm.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Noto, can you go and substitute Andrew, his wife will give birth their second baby.”

“Got it, you can run to your wifey, Drew.”

“THANKS NOTO, AND PLEASE DON’T BE LATE NEXT TIME!” And he rushed out from the clinic. Noto chuckled and turned his eye lights to his friend, who is currently go back to his previous form.

“Ugh, I don’t really comfortable with my former body.”

“No problem, _Bud_. Just take this step to step.”

“I can kill you when you sleep, I sure can.”

“But I sure you don’t, it’s okay _buttercup_ , everything will be okay.” Noto assured the flower monster before he placed him in a pot.

“Now, be a good flower and make the night peaceful with your presence, my prince.”

“NOTO!”

“YEAH, I’M COMING.” And he disappeared, left Flowey alone with his own. Sometimes he wonders, why he could be acquaintance with this idiot. Oh yeah, he looks like Papyrus.

“I’M YOUR FRIEND FLOWEY!”

“SHUT UP, AND DO YOUR JOB!” Well, friend huh? Maybe it’s not really bad.

… But seriously how’d he got the Soul thou?

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Flowey the sad flower. Maybe it's a bit OOC, but this is take of post-pacifist, the story when Flowey left alone in the underground.
> 
> How do you think?
> 
> Thank you for reading, suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated~~


	3. Ah, Stupidity long time no see!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of the protagonist, the mutt and the stupidity of Classic Sans.

-Noto-

“You know, Siege is worried about you.”

“I know.”

“And you’re here, lie on the hospital bed without anyone knowing, and that’s include the Mutt.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why you did all of this? I don’t understand, human is supposed to be selfish prick that couldn’t think anything besides themselves. Why are you so self-sacrificing?”

“Sometimes, we need to sacrifice something to be happiness, and those skeleton are my mates, I know it would be hurt when they love someone else, I know it would be hurt if I see they look to another person, but if I leave I will be the responsible of their pain, and I know I can’t live remembering that I brought that pain to them _eternally_.”

“…” Here he is, in the room 457 in the Ebott Public Hospital, talking with the supposed protagonist in the story, Maya. Just like the usual protagonist, she’s a delicate yet fragile character, so selfless and self-sacrificing, this is why the good people in the story didn’t ended so long, it’s because they died because of their own kindness or they forced to move on and change to adapt the dark world.

“…hey, stupidity, long time no see indeed.” But even the smallest kindness that didn’t last long, it’s a good thing that pure and sincere kindness is still exist.

“You know you love me, and don’t call your own sister stupid.” Heh damn she’s right.

“Do you think you already work out yourself to the ground? You know there’s a time for yourself to give up everything.” … **Beep**.

“I know, but I need to… keep fighting, for their happiness.” … **Beep**.

“Just close your eyes, you deserve some rest after all you've done.” … **Beep** … **Beep**.

“Please, wake me up tomorrow, I need to write my report.” … **Beep** … **Beep** … **Beep**.

“Go sleep, Maya.”

“Promise me, Noto.” **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**.

“Sorry Maya, you need all time in the world to rest, you deserve it, 天使(Angel).” He covered her with the warm blanket and left her alone in her eternal pleasant slumber.

.

.

.

.

The world lost another candle of kindness, she’s already long due. She was fighting with all her might to keep her light warm and bright, whatever the wind tried to blow her light, she struggled to keep it bright and big. That’s why she didn’t last long, she focused to another being rather than herself, she damaged her body too much until it’s gave up on her. Told her that her body couldn’t take another bullshit anymore.

The sky crying so hard right now, reflected with his feeling, _lost another again_ , another thread, another bond, _sister_. He wanted to scream, so load until his throat couldn’t take it anymore, but it’s reminds him that he didn’t have lungs or throat anymore, so it would be useless. The sensation of breathless and pain in the throat is the best feeling after releasing so much stress, but now he can’t do that, not anymore.

 **“** **くそ** **(Fuck)..”** He growled, she didn’t deserve any of this. Why the fuck.. why.. **shit**. He needs to take deep breath before he lost his control of his magic. It wouldn’t help him, if his magic goes wild now.

**Inhale..**

There.. this isn’t hard now is it?

**Exhale..**

One more time..

**Inhale..**

Just like that, almost there..

**Exhale..**

Okay, he’s good now, he needs to meet up with his _creator_ and the Mutt. He took his device and sent small messages to the two. They better come quickly or he will be crazy right now, he needs a drink. Not alcohol mind you, he really hates that stuff.

“Karma is a bitch, so do I.”

\--

-Mutt-

She’s gone, the angel he ~~knows~~ knew is gone now, he can feel it. His soul shuddered in sadness, the one who brought light in his life, now is no longer available, _forever_. The text from the other Papyrus, who is he again? Ah, yeah Noto. The weirdest Papyrus he ever sees, he’s seems not like the other Papyrus, but he’s not a Sans either.

 _“You know what it’s mean, meet you in the clinic.”_ He sighed and took his bag before walked out from his room.

…

The house filled with screams and wail in pain, but could careless, it’s their own fault anyway. If they did their job as Judge more seriously, all of this wouldn’t happened, they would be happy with their true soulmate, and yet.. it happened anyway.

“Mutt! What happened to your brothers?” The bitch now is in front of him, her face isn’t filled with worry but it filled with annoyed looks. He know in the first time they meet with this bitch, she’s filled with fakeness, he told his brother that this woman is a bad news, but instead he got punished by him, _ck_.. ungrateful brat.

 _ ~~Sans~~_ Black was his brother, now he’s **not**.

“why don’t you go and help them? because, _idk_ , you’re their ‘soulmate’?” He quoted soulmate in the air, and of course what his said is full of sarcasm, but he knows that this woman is stupid enough to not realize that.

“I can’t! I have a plan with my friend.” There’s it, Soulmate isn’t something you could exchange with anything, Soulmate is someone who really match with your soul, and you’re very lucky if you had one in the world, and here she is, easily turned away from her ‘soulmates’ to do something else.

“me too, so if you _excuse_ me.” But she stopped him.

“But, they’re your brothers.”

“and you’re supposed to be their soulmate.” He harshly took his arm back before walking to the front door.

“I’m your soulmate too, Mutt!” And then he snapped, he strangles on her throat this woman, he could kill her now, but of course it would make the situation worse, every skeleton here already lost their true soulmate and it dusted them if he killed this woman, because they soul bonded with her.

 **“i’m not your soulmate, and i never will be, you selfish bitch. if you know what’s better for you, then go back to _your_ soulmates and help them, before you lost your gold mines.”** He threw her to the ground _gently_ , and look at her with his scariest look he had.

 **“now, scram.”** And she run back to her soulmates. He sighed, and took his phone from his pocket.

_“Hello?”_

“seige, i guess noto already told you about _that_.”

 _“Yes, get here fast before i drag you here myself._ ”

“okay, i don’t want a problem with the aslan.”

 _“Yeah, yeah, hurry up.”_ And she hanged up.

“M-MUTT!!” His pathetic brother called him, yet he already had no knowledge to him, he’s just a selfish prick and ungrateful brat, an arrogant being that claimed to be the most malevolent person in the world, meanwhile in reality, he’s helpless with his _little_ brother.

“…” He said nothing in return and then shortcut-ed to the clinic. In there, the two specific presences already got here, they wore stoic face, he already knew, they didn’t need to wailing for Maya, she’s already in better place than her.

“yo.”

“Hey.”

“About time you asshole.” The two of them already wore their coat. The clinic is already open two hours ago.

“when is the funeral?”

“If the autopsy go smoothly, soon as tomorrow we will help the funeral.” He needs to bring flowers, especially rue meadowsweet and poppy. That’s her favorite flowers after all.

“There’s new Sans and Papyrus, here.”

“Let me guess, one of Sans has a hole on his head and his Papyrus has unique jaw and teeth?”

“yeah, how do you know?”

“Just guessing.” Noto is weird indeed, he couldn’t read him like he read others, it’s like he’s very sincere and yet it was fake at the same time. But he couldn’t help but trust him, something inside him told him to trust this Papyrus.

“yeah, and a sans that looks like exactly classic but more murderous?”

“Oh, that.. Dust, am I right?”

“you know, you’re scared me sometimes.”

“Heh, I tried. But at least, they didn’t take any part of Maya suffering, did they?”

“No, they arrived yesterday.” He looks at Noto who took a breath in relieve, how he knows so much?

“Okay, enough with chit-chat we have clinic to take care of.. Welcome to the Aslan Clinic.” Heh, he thought he will be better here than the big mansion.

“Pup, you need change first.” At least, he could be himself here.

“ _Arf_ , okay master.” Heh, he needs to get out from here, before Noto throw a chair towards him.

\--

-Classic-

Wha– what is this, fuck, why is this so damn hurt.

“Sans!” Ah, angel, someone I need now.

“he– heya, angel, can you help me with.. this?” Fuck, everything is hurt, my body feels like forced to be apart.

“Sans, I’m sorry but I need to go, my friend already waits for me. I’ll see you tonight.” And she disappeared, he could feel his soul dimmed when she chose her friend than him. He need Tori, she know what he need to do with this.

“BRO– BROTHER, WHY IS THIS SO HURT.” His little brother whimpered on his door of his room.

“it’s okay paps, it will not last long. you’re stronger and greater than this right?”

“Y– YOU’RE RIGHT BOTHER, THIS LITTLE PAIN CANNOT GET IN THE WAY OF MY GREATNESS, NYEHEHEHE, OWCH.” Classic Paps, said while he clutched his rib, where his soul resides.

“how about we eat lunch now?” Papyrus nodded and walk along with Sans to the kitchen.

Everyone in this house is in pain, it’s like a piece of their soul is disappeared, gone without any trace.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS MEAN, I DEMAND ANSWER!” The small tyrant said, while he clutched his rib as well as the others.

“and for the hundredth time, i don’t know.” Classic seems on the edge, he already got enough with these skeletons and their bullshits in his house.

“MUTT, WHERE ARE YOU?!” But nobody came.

“MUTT, GET HERE YOU USELESS SKELETON!” _But nobody came_.

“MUTT, GET HERE OR I WILL PUNISH YOU!” **But nobody came**.

“can you got him yourself, your voices make my head worse.” Red said, Black just stared at him challenging.

“AND I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR HEAD, YOU DUMBSHIT.”

“what did you say..?”

“enough, black find your brother your own, and red get your own mood in your room.” The two just _metaphorically_ clicked their tongue and leave. Classic sighed, with these two around, there’s no peace in the house for him. Oh right, he still needs to call Toriel about this **_hurting_** soul.

“hello, tori. i need help.”

.

.

.

.

It’s already been a week since this pain started, every single day, the pain growing much until it’s unbearable, I couldn’t stand on my own feet, my soul is dimmed and dulled, I couldn’t use my magic even it’s a simple blue magic. It’s start to get my nerves, the others just like me, lie on their own bed in the house, with Tori and Alphys here, they help them to discover why their soul is hurting.

“S-sans?” Ah it’s Alphys.

“heya, alph. is there any progress?”

“Y-yeah, but it would make you.. confused?” Uh, why?

“why is that?”

“Sans.” Toriel appeared from the door, she stared intense at him, uh.. is there something wrong here? did he do something wrong?

“Sans, please tell me are you aware you had a Soulmate?” Uh, yeah?

“yes? and you know here well Tori, she’s Abby.” Toriel still stared at him, why she asked something that she already know?

“You already bonded with her, right?”

“yes?”

“You know where she is now exactly?” Uh, why she needs to know where angel is?

“uh, she said she is sleepover in one of her friend’s house.”

“I asked you where she is Sans, not what she told you.”

“but she said that to me.”

“So, you don’t know where she’s exactly now.”

“so? is there any related with our soul hurting?” Toriel stared at him again before she took a deep breath.

“Soulmates is connected, Sans. Where they’re and when they lied, they will know it immediately.”

“so, you implied, angel isn’t..” Is it a joke?

“It’s possibility Sans, hurting soul isn’t a simple case.” No, this isn’t a joke, Toriel had her _serious_ queen face. No, if Abby isn’t his soulmate then who?

**“Ah, stupidity, long time no see”**

-To be Continued-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this book~~
> 
> suggestions and constructive criticism are highly appreciated~~


End file.
